


if i was dying on my knees (you would be the one to rescue me)

by JackTheChaoticMess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Episode: s14e08 Byzantium, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack Kline Dies, Jack Kline Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheChaoticMess/pseuds/JackTheChaoticMess
Summary: Oliver Landry thought that Jack Kline would live forever. But now that forever had turned to less than two years.----Title is from the song Brother by Kodaline
Relationships: Jack Kline & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	if i was dying on my knees (you would be the one to rescue me)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide.

He watched as his best friend - no - brother died. Oliver Landry never thought this would be the way Jack Kline went out. Well, he never actually thought Jack would die, seeing as he was a Nephilim. But now the boy with light brown hair and bright blue eyes was dying, and Ollie was heartbroken.

It all started when Jack's father, Lucifer, stole his grace, making him human. And now his body was going into failure. 

"What do you think happens next for someone like me?" Jack asked after Sam and Dean Winchester left the room. "Where do you think I'll go?"

"I don't want you to go anywhere." Ollie whimpered, his once bright and cheerful green eyes filled with not only tears, but fear. The fear of losing his brother, even although they weren't blood.

Jack looked at him, oxygen mask in hand. He placed his free hand onto Ollie's in an attempt to comfort him.

"You're my brother, Jack." Ollie told him. "I won't be able to be happy with you gone. It'll hurt to much."

"I don't want you to be sad." Jack said softly. It was true. He didn't want his best friend to be sad once he was gone. He wanted Ollie to be happy. Live a happy life, even if he couldn't be a part of it. "You don't deserve to be sad."

Ollie gave a gently smile, "Nobody deserves to be sad." He told the half-angel. "They don't get a choice. And, I don't know where you'll go, but I hope it's better than here."

"It'll be an adventure." Jack said. "And Ollie, don't be sad."

He lowered himself down and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber as his chest fell for the final time.

"Jack?" Ollie said, but he got no response. The tears in his eyes fell as he stood up, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders as he began shaking him. "Jack! Jack, wake up you ass! Please!"

Sam, Dean and even Castiel rushed into the room, Dean pulling the eighteen year old away from his best friend's body.

"Bring him back!" He screamed at Cas. "Bring him back right now!"

But all Cas could do was pull the boy into a hug as he sobbed into his trench coat. Jack Kline was dead and part of Ollie died with him.

Ollie had gone straight home after Jack's death. Despite being eighteen and fully free to move into the Men of Letters Bunker, he hadn't. He still lived with his parents, who had no idea about his other life. 

He'd walked through the door, tears in his eyes as he headed towards the stairs.

"Ollie?" His mother asked, but Ollie ignore her, instead storming up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door.

And that's where Sam and Dean found him. He'd missed over ten calls from each of them and they rushed to his house, explaining to Mr and Mrs Landry about Jack and how he died.

They rushed to his room, knocking on the door before attempting to open it, but it was locked. Dean kicked down the door and the brothers rushed into the bright bedroom where Ollie lay on the bed, an empty pill bottle in his hand as his lifeless green eyes stared at the ceiling.

Sam, Dean and Castiel lost two kids that day. One named Jack Kline and another named Oliver Landry. But it wasn't only a day of sadness.

It was the day that Ollie and Jack were reunited in a way they'd never be separated again.

They were in Heaven. And they were together.

Of course, Sam, Dean and Castiel gave the boys a hunters funeral like they'd wanted, burning their bodies with salt to make sure they'd not come back as ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and didn't plan on posting it but here I am, actually posting it. Also.... this is my first post so... yeah....


End file.
